La ViSiTa De LoS gRaNdEs EsPiRíTuS
by Lunas Sabdish
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si de un día para otro los 5 líderes de los grandes espiritus decidieran visitar la tierra y para colmo teniendo a Hao como guía? ¿cambiaría la vida como la conocemos? averíguenlo! cap 3: EN LA DISCO! REVIEWS PLISS
1. UnA vIsItA iNeSpErAdA

**AUTORAS**: Lunas Sabdish y Anglik Djilah

**TÍTULO**: La visita de los grandes espíritus

**COMENTARIO** : Léanla que va ha estar buena sobretodo por que los personajes son muy variados. Se van a divertir y recuerden que el 1 cap es prácticamente la introducción lo mejor es lo que se viene.....

**CAP 1 **UNA VISITA INESPERADA

-Señor tenemos visitas no deseadas...

-¿Quién?

-El señor Hao

-Manda a llamar al señor Ston, él sabrá que hacer

-Como usted mande.

Era una noche fría en el bosque sagrado, el hogar de los grandes espíritus. Pero algo inesperado interrumpió la tranquila noche, una visita totalmente inesperada...

-¿Estás seguro que es él?

-Si señor

-Mmm en ese caso hazlo pasar, Lo estaremos esperando.

-Como usted mande

----------------------------------EN LA PUERTA-----------------------------------

-Puedes pasar

Con pasos firmes se adentró al palacio del gran espíritu de la guerra. Era muy desconfiado y amargado. Todo lo veía de mala gana pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera un espíritu bastante atractivo. Para hablar con las personas usaba su antiguo cuerpo. Un joven trigueño de cabello lacio café al igual que sus ojos... Hao había llegado. Tomó un último respiro (no que pudiera respirar) y abrió la puerta. Frente a él se hallaba una gran mesa ovalada. Sentado al extremo se encontraba Ston, a su lado una joven trigueña muy agraciada, tenía el cabello largo negro ondulado, unos ojos verdes que miraban a Hao con desconfianza, pero una sonrisa se formaba en su boca. Anara era su nombre. Solo estos dos espíritus se encontraban en la mesa.

-Bienvenido Hao-dijo Anara bastante animada- No tardarán en llegar los demás, así que toma asiento-Señaló la silla que se encontraba al otro extremo de la mesa. Hao no pronunció palabra y se sentó. Sin embargo pensó:

-Estos dos me causarán problemas, sobretodo la muchacha, no debo confiarme por su sonrisa ni debo caer en su belleza. Será difícil convencerlos pero lo conseguiré.

Un brusco movimiento lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Un joven había aparecido.

-Hasta que apareces Turk-dijo Ston-¿dónde diablos están los demás?

-No lo sé y no me importa. Al fin y al cabo el más importante ya llegó, no?-y mandó una sonrisa a Hao.

Era un espíritu muy apuesto; cabello rubio rizado, de una tes blanca y unos ojos celestes grandes. Se sentó al otro costado de Ston y empezó a examinar a Hao.

-Y bueno miren quien llegó!!-Turk se paró e hizo una especie de saludo con la mano- Hasta que llegaste Derek...

Era también muy atractivo; cabello negro también rizado, de tes blanca y unos bellos ojos celestes. Prosiguió a sentarse al lado de Turk, mientras que esperaban al último líder de los 5 clanes en los que los grandes espíritus se dividían.

Esta era Harume, una chica calculadora y fría aunque de vez en cuando sacaba una chispa muy rara en ella. Era también muy bonita. Su cabello castaño lacio y su tes trigueña, con esos ojos negros le asentaban muy bien.

-Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Iré por ella-se ofreció Anara, pero de repente la puerta se abrió y Harume se dio a conocer.

-Lo siento por la tardanza-se disculpó mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Anara.

-Ya estamos todos los jefes de los 5 clanes. Anara, Harume, Turk, Derek y yo Ston. ¿Para que diablos has osado perturbar nuestra tranquila noche.-Hao se paró de su silla se aclaró la garganta y con una sonrisa dijo:

-He venido antes ustedes a proponerles un trato que no podrán rechazar.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Harume. Hao se rió.

-Que les parecería embarcarse en una aventura extraordinaria- Hao debía usar las palabras correctas porque sino esos espíritus eran capaces de volverlo a matar en ese momento. Había estado practicando esto por semanas y no podía fallar ahora. No ahora que estaba tan cerca...

-Continua...-dijo Derek

-Hay un mundo, que aunque está tan cerca de ustedes, desconocen.

-Te refieres al...-se atrevió a interrumpir Turk

-Si al mundo de los humanos...

-JAJAJAJA tu estás loco!! Para que ir a ese mundo si aquí tenemos todo lo que queremos!!-dijo Ston

-Si ¿que tiene ese mundo que este no tenga?- Anara preguntó

-A fin y al cabo en ese mundo no habrá nadie que se pueda comparar conmigo bah puras tonterías-afirmó Turk

-CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!-gritó Harume-déjenlo hablar!!... Sigue Hao.

-Esto va a ser difícil, sobretodo con Harume-pensaba Hao para sus adentros-Creo que ella sabe lo que quiero...-para los demás- bueno en ese mundo no hay cosas malas para unas personas tan fuertes como ustedes. Por ejemplo para usted-miró a Turk-que mejor lugar que ese mundo para lucirse de sus atributos y de su incomparable personalidad, y para usted (Harume) tantas maravillas por explorar en ese mundo, el comportamiento de los humanos estoy seguro que le parecerá fascinante. Y para usted (Derek) en la tierra hay miles de personas las cuales puede conquistar y además ser admirado por millones de jovencitas que caerían rendidas a sus pies.

Debían admitir que Hao era bastante elocuente y respetuoso con ellos. Turk, Harume y Derek se sintieron atraídos por las tantas maravillas que ese mundo traería...pero aún faltaba convencer a Ston y a Anara, los cuales nunca fueron partidarios de Hao, aunque en un momento llegaron a estar de su parte...

-Hao...¿que nos dirás a nosotros para convencernos?-preguntó Anara bastante animada. Ston la miró y no pudo evitar que se formara una sonrisa.

-Podría decirte que ese mundo es muy divertido. Hay tantas cosas para hacer, puedes bailar, puedes conocer su cultura y ...-Hao pensó y miró detenidamente a Anara-para sus adentros-¿por qué está vestida de esa manera? Jeje parece que ya te tengo...-se dirigió a Anara y dijo- puedes usar la ropa que tu quieras...-Anara se sorprendió, quedó helada

-Diablos!! Dio en el clavo!-pensó Anara un poco nerviosa

-Y el conocer este maravilloso mundo cuánto nos va a costar?-preguntó Harume

-Oh... respecto a eso, el precio no es grande comparado con la experiencia que vivirán.

-No des mas rodeos y ve al grano-dijo malhumorado Ston-cuánto?

-Llevarme con ustedes

Los grandes espíritus no contuvieron su sorpresa aunque suponían que el precio iba a ser grande no pensaron que Hao iba a tener tanta astucia. Solo Harume sabía lo que planeaba Hao, pero no diría nada ya que el pensamiento de explorar un nuevo mundo era una idea muy tentadora y además la tentación no solo se había despertado en ella sino en sus compañeros, incluyendo a Ston...

CONTINUARÁ

LUNAS SABDISH: Este es un nuevo fic que estoy haciendo y bueno manden reviews y ojalá no halla sido muy tediosa la parte de las descripciones, sólo quería adelantarlas para que mas adelante no tuviera que hacerlas. He hecho otro fic de inuyasha que se llama ¿Quién es kyoshi? Y trata en sí sobre sesshomaru. A ver si tienen tiempo de leerlo para que me manden reviews. Grax por leer este 1 cap y ojalá tenga tiempo para seguirlo. Grax tambien a Anglik que siempre me está ayudando con los personajes. Ojalá se diviertan con este fic.

Tsschüss


	2. La Llegada

TUTILO: La ViSiTa De LoS gRaNdEs EsPiRiTuS

AUTORES: ANGLIK DJILAH Y LUNAS SABDISH

COMENTARIO: Pobre Hao, en este cap si que lo van a desquiciar jeje

Cap. 2

Así que Hao, tu nos estas proponiendo que vayamos al mundo de los humanos y que para esto te llevemos con nosotros – pregunto Anara con una voz dulce y tranquila.

Hao se preocupo, se decía que cuando Anara hablaba de esta manera es porque estaba analizando cuidadosamente la situación, Hao sabia que ya había perdido a uno de los lideres. No importa – penso – aún quedan 4.

Si eso pretendo

Ya veo

Harume no me interrumpas - Hao sonrió para sí mismo, hablaba como siempre, pero no le duro mucho – bien Hao, y dime... porque habríamos de llevarte, nosotros podríamos simplemente, como decirlo... ir solos y dejar aquí a ti en tu propia oscuridad como estabas hasta ahora.

Silencio, Hao no se esperaba algo así, no mas bien de ella no se lo esperaba había pensado que eso se lo diría Harume, y para ella ya tenia una respuesta pero para Anara, no eso no se lo espera.

Los 4 espíritus restantes se quedaron en silencio habían estado hablando entre ellos y oyendo la conversación entre Anara y Hao.

Bien creo yo, que siendo ustedes inexpertos en el mundo de los humanos yo podría ser su guía

Pero porque llevarte a ti

Porque para su desgracia yo conozco sus gustos y se que nadie los aconsejara como yo.

Cómo sabemos que tu no querrás hacer otra de tus trastadas ah?

HARUME, yo estoy hablando

Bueno debo de admitir que ya había pensado en eso, por supuesto puedo aseguraos que no planeo nada, solo quiero... como decirles, vivir de la vida.

Sabes que no confiamos en tu palabra

Lo sé Anara, y sé que tu te opondrás diga lo que diga.

Y no solo ella, podría decirte que la verdad me da igual que tentaciones me dé ese mundo de los humanos, placeres, o como diablos le llames.

Diablos – penso Hao - perdí a Otro. Es bien sabido que a Ston no se le hace cambiar de opinión así lo intentes un millón de siglos. Hao no se podía dar el lujo de perder a un líder mas o lo someterían a votación y no llegarían a nada

Bueno, esta bien lo haré – todos lo miraron con cara de escepticismo – Juro por mi espíritu y por mi espíritu acompañante que no tratare de conquistar el mundo si ustedes, los lideres, me dejan vivir en el mundo de los humanos como uno de ellos

Silencio. Ante esta declaración todos quedaron sorprendidos, como que entraron en trance. Anara capto al toque el mensaje, no quería que Hao le ganara pero creía que ya era demasiado tarde para reprocharle nada.

Muy bien Hao, discutiremos esto, así que en buenos modos, fuera de aquí – Anara hablo con voy profunda, hablaba enserio. Hao prefirió no tentar a su suerte así que obedeció, y salió de la sala donde se hallaban reunidos los 5 lideres, los grandes espíritus

Al cerrar la puerta...

No, no, no, y mil veces no, no permitiré que Hao se salga con la suya.

De acuerdo.

Gracias Ston

Pero debes admitir que la ultima acción de Hao te sorprendió, si aceptamos no podrá hacer nada, y lo sabes.

Derek eso no me ayuda sabes?? Hao es muy literal buscara la manera de quedarse, no, yo tengo un mal presentimiento

La promesa.

Si Harume la promesa no concuerda aunque, como dijo Ston da igual, pero no creo que nos venga mal ir a ese mundo. Debes admitir Anara que Hao conoce nuestros gustos.

Y nuestras debilidades.- agrego Ston

Muchas gracias chicos, pero las mías no, intentó convercerme pero no lo logro, por eso hizo la promesa para no perder, su voto por así decirlo. Pero a mí no me va a convencer, y a Ston tampoco, cierto?

Cierto

La promesa

Los veis, no me parece buena idea, aunque haya hecho la promesa. Yo opino que no.

Me paree que Hao pudo haber cambiado que sé yo después de la cantidad de vidas que vivió, me parece que pudo haber recapacitado.

Que no!!!

Opino que no como ya saben, y les aconsejo que no tomen nada a la ligera.

Ston hablas como si fueras el más importante, siendo ese yo.

Disculpa?

Nara tranquila, quiero decir. Somos o no los grandes espíritus?

Sí, pero..

Podemos o no defendernos por nosotros mismos?

De acuerdo per aun así...

Entonces porque no arriesgarnos no perdemos nada, o sí??

La promesa.

Bien dicho Har, Hao hizo la promesa no puede faltar a su palabra, así que yo digo llevémoslo, si no quiere regresar lo obligamos.

Sigo en desacuerdo.

La promesa

Ok Harume, YA BASTA, MUY BIEN, LA PROMESA LA PROMESA LA PROMESA, L-A – P-R-O-M-E-S-A, YA ENTENDIMOS, NO NECESITAS REPETIRLO.

Nara tranquila, relax, tranquila

Votemos, llevamos a Hao al mundo de los humanos???

A favor- TURK

En contra- ANARA

A favor - DEREK

En contra - STON

La promesa - HARUME

Ya sabemos que hizo la promesa pero no interesa ahora, nosotros...

A favor

QUEEEEE!!!!!- Anara se levanto, como Harume podía estar a favor- si es para molestarme ten seguro que te arrepentirás

Hizo la promesa, haga lo que haga no la puede romper y yo deseo ir, estoy a favor

Que pase Hao! – dijo muy enfadada, furiosa

Y decidieron

GANASTE, CONTENTO?? ACEPTAMOS

Hao tu deseo se va a cumplir – dijo Ston en tono ausente

Que pasa con Anara??? Si se puede saber claro esta – Anara salió hecha un tornado, sorprendiendo a Hao en la entrada.

Digamos que no le agradó la idea

Si me percate

Hola Manta

Hola Yho, como estas?

Bueno ahí, muriéndome, jijijiji

Veo que Anna sigue con el entrenamiento, ehh!!

Siiii – suspiro

Oye sabes que día es hoy

Domingo porque??

No tonto. Hoy día quedamos con todos para encontrarnos

Es verdad, Anna no podrá darme una excusa para entrenar

Bueno Yho yo te aconsejo que te vayas a tu casa y se o digas a Anna o será lo ultimo que hagas

Hermano por favor déjame ir!!

NO

¿Por qué no?

Porque no y es mi ultima palabra

Pues, si no me llevas, le diré a quien-tu-sabes sobre ya-sabes-que con quien-tu-sabes JAJAJAJAJAJAJA(risa maléfica)

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, bueno esta bien pero me vuelves a chantajear y...

Si si si como digas, bueno nao vamos?

Len, Vamos si no salimos ahora no llegaremos a tiempo

Mmm.., como sea vamos

No te emociona ver a tus amigos Len

Como digas

(barrio Funbari)

Ya llegamos

Como sea

No seas así Ston ya veras que te diviertes

Jaja, Derek si como no, nos vamos a divertir aquí en este mundo con Hao como guía.

Anara no esta de buen genio no le prestes atención, por ahora-Derek le susurro a Hao.

Iban en conjunto seis personas, Encabezando la 'marcha' estaba Hao, con su ropa apache. Turk estaba vestido con unos jeans sueltos una camisa blanca también suelta abierta en los 2 primeros botones, colgando de su camisa esta sus lentes negros y su cabello rubio rizado en combinación con sus ojos celestes lucia espectacular. Derek con su polo (n/a: esos que son tipo basketbolistas) amarillo y unos shorts, dejaban ver su bien formado cuerpo. Ston no se quedaba atrás, pues traía un polo rojo con una shakira colgando de su cuello, llevaba también un pantalón largo arena, era un conjunto que no iba con su personalidad ya que Anara lo vistió (n/a: no sean pervertidos ehhh???!!!), pero el la dejo porque la consideraba una hermana pequeña. Lo que si no le gusto a Ston fue la manera en la que Anara se vistió, puesto que llevaba un TOP blanco, y un pescador a la cadera pegadísimo. Realmente puso a Ston de mal humor, pero Hao Derek y Turk se ganaron, ahhh y también los chicos que la vieron pasar. Harume llevaba una chamarra de hombros caídos, y unos jeans un poco sueltos. Para que los chicos se vistieran Hao se robo una revistas de moda

FLAHSBACK 

(en el cuarto de las chicas)

Según esto yo soy una disco girl, así que debo ponerme ropa como esta – señalando unos modelos muy provocadores – que opinas

Supongo que a ti te ira bien

Ohh vamos y tu que te piensas poner???

No se, tal ves un polo y una falda

Nooooooooooooooo, tus faldas son para monjas, mira ponte esto

TAS LOCA, esos diseños raros que tu te pones no son lo que yo busco, no, no y no

Aguafiestas, ve por tu cuanta, yo me quito no permitiré que Ston se vista como creo que lo hará.

Si vete quien te necesita – cuando Nara se fue – ayy chu, que se supone que es esto, abr algo normal en todo esto!! Ahora que me pongo??

(en el cuarto de los chicos)

No se atrevan!!!!!!!! El es mío

Que? OO

Ven pa acá – Ston aliviado la siguió sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Turk mira esto!!

Que??

Se la robe a las chicas

Pero que diablos...

Si mira son como Nara pero tienen esto y esto mas grande (n/a: entienden no???)

Siii...oye llama a Hao, quiero que me explique algunas cosas, jeje

Mientas tanto ...

Eso si ya?! Te ves muy .... Mm... como se dice... sexy

Ah – la topa que Nara le deba no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo sin embargo ya hace tanto que no la veía tan animada que cedió con facilidad a sus deseos

Esto es lo único que no hemos probado

Es lo mas pasable – pensó

Que dices te parece??

Bueno esta bien, pero conté que no me gusta este estilo

Te ves bien... el esfuerzo valió la pena

FLASHBACK 

Ohh miren una disco, genial se supone que soy una DISCO GIRL, debo entrar

No tan rápido señorita, usted va a encontrar un lugar donde quedar en las noches antes de cualquier cosa – Ston la copio del brazo

Aguafiestas

Síganme, falta poco

Hao, que es un burdel???

Quee?? Porque lo preguntas??

Porque ahí dice bien grande, BURDEL

No me voy a dignar a contestar esa pregunta tendrás que hacerlo tu Hao, eres 'el guía'

Te lo diré luego

Derek, eres o te haces??? QUE NO VES LOS DIBUJITOS!!!!

.....

Hao mira lo que encontré!! Sale sonidos de él y como que...dan cosa

Trae pa acá Ston, de donde lo sacaste!!

Ese chibolo lo dejo allá, creo no le gustaba y se queria deshacer de el.

(en otro lado)

Alguien me puede ayudar no se donde esta mi reproductor de mp3, creo que me lo han robado

(volviendo con los espíritus)

Mira Harume mira, Hicieron tu cuarto a tamaño gigante

Wau!!! Debo, necesito ir allí

No ahora no vas a ser otra Nara, debemos ir primero al hotel

Ya veo...

Hola!! Como te va?

Hola! Bien

No te gustaría venir conmigo a.. un lugar muy bonito

A la disco??

Ah? Sí a la disco

Bien vamos

No tan rápido señorita que le dije yo hace rato

Pero, pero el me va a llevar a la disco

Pues entonces déjame hablar con el para que te lleve

No no preocupes ta bien – Nara sabia como era Ston de sobreprotector – Ojala te vea de nuevo, no puedo ir ahora

No te preocupes, nos podemos... – tras mantener a mirada de Ston unos segundos- ver en otra ocasión, adiós

Bien

Diablos

Que pasa Hao??

....

Que pasa Hao??

.....

Maldición habla ya!!

Saben, mejor hacemos la reservación por teléfono y así les muestro la cuidad...- Hao se dirigió a una cabina telefónica, sacó unos cuantas monedas y marcó el teléfono. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos ya que empezó a hablar solo...

Hotel Funbari- se escucho una voz de tono frió

Si.. quiero hacer unas reservaciones

¿Para cuantas personas?

6

Si pero hay un problema, sólo nos quedan 3 cuartos disponibles

No hay problema espere un momento...-Hao tapó el auricular del teléfono y se dirigió a los espíritus- Anara podrías compartir un cuarto con Harume, Ston soportarías compartir el cuarto con Turk, Derek podrías tu compartir un cuarto conmigo...- Todos asintieron así que Hao continuó hablando por teléfono- Bien no hay problema

Nombres

Anara y Harume, Ston y Turk, Derek y yo

Nombre

Ya lo dije

SU NOMBRE

Ahh!! Pequeño detalle... ya está hecha la reservación

Falta su nombre

Mmm...Hao Asakura

ANLGIK DJILAH: Que les pareció, espero les haya gustado, de verdad reí haciendo el capitulo en compañía de Lunas, espero que se diviertan también, Manden reviews, no querrán verme como Anara en modo de Huracán.


	3. El EnCuEnTrO

**TITULO: **LA VISITA DE LOS GRANDES ESPÍRITUS

**AUTORES: **LUNAS SABDISH Y ANGLIK DJILAH

**COMENTARIO: **AHORA SI QUE VAN A VER LAS OTRAS PERSONALIDADES DE LOS ESPIRITUS SOBRETODO LOS DE LOS CHICOS!! VAYA QUE SE VAN A REIR.

-Y bueno?? Podemos irnos ya??-preguntó una molesta Anara-este lugar es muy aburrido!!! Vamos ya!!

-No es tan aburrido...si sabes elegir bien tus libros, jajaja mira este Reproducción del Hombre!!!- Parecía que Derek la estaba pasando muy bien!! Eran bastante ruidosos estos espírtitus pero nadie les decía nada. Derek había conquistado el corazón de las bibliotecarias. Nadie se atrevía a compararse con Turk, el cual también había dejado a varias mujeres babeando. En cuanto a Ston también tenía sus chicas por ahí, pero él también era respetado por los hombres, ya que al parecer le tenían miedo. En cuanto a Anara no se puede decir mucho ya que cuando un chico la miraba Ston le mandaba una mirada que dejaba petrificado al pobre iluso. Harume se había perdido por completo. Para ella esto era el paraíso. Tantas cosas nuevas que aprendía por medio de este lugar, simplemente le encantaba, pero bueno, al final tuvieron que irse.

-Siguiente parada...-dijo Hao pero fue interrumpido por las voces de Nara y Derek los cuales dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Burdel

-Disco

-Ya me tienes harto con tu disco!! Que hay de bueno en la disco, ah Hao?

-Yo sugeriría que nos separemos. Los hombres podemos ir al burdel mientras que las chicas pueden ir a la disco

-Me parece muy bien, ustedes que opinan?

-Pues no!!! No voy a permitir que nos separemos!!Iremos a la disco de ahí al endemoniado BURDEL!!-La última palabra siempre había sido la de Ston, así que los demás se callaron y aceptaron "con resignación".

-No se vale Ston siempre le da la razón Nara, acaso le gusta o que?!! Bueno pss yo soy mas atractivo que ella pa tal caso lo único que me queda hacer es seducirlo pa que a mi me de la razón ...tu que opinas Turk?-pasó un rato- Turk? Tuurrrrrrrkkkkkkk?? Oye PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!!!-Turk parecía ido, lo único que hizo fue señalar a Nara, la cual se había cambiado de ropa para bailar. Se puso una falda con un top blanco, unos aretes largos y su cabello suelto. Se veía muy bien. Ni Derek Ni Turk podían quitar sus ojos de encima, claro no fueron los únicos que cayeron en su encanto. Hao y Ston se quedaron con la boca abierta babeando, bueno Ston no, él se veía sorprendido e incluso mas sobre protector. Tras un rato se dirigieron a la disco. La disco estaba llena pero Nara logró que los dejaran entrar tras coquetear un rato con el vigilante. Al entrar todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Todo era oscuro y unas luces de diferentes colores se movían iluminando diferentes partes del lugar. Los espíritus se sentían raros, ya que el sonido que escuchaban era muy pegajoso y de alguna manera lograba mover sus cuerpos...era definitivamente una experiencia nueva.

-Vengan, antes que todo hay que sentarnos-dijo Hao, el cual también se moría de ganas de bailar. Consiguieron una mesa al lado de la de unas personas; chicos y chicas.

-¿qué es lo que ellos beben?-preguntó Ston

-cervezas ¿quieres probar?

-mmm de acuerdo

-Trae para todos Hao!!-gritó Nara emocionada. (Reacciones de izquierda a derecha):

Harume: a que pocilga me han traído...oh! Ese chico es lindo...jeje...a su!! Como se mueven!!

Turk: es muy bonita. No sabía que tenía tanto potencial...si que estaba bien oculto bajo esa túnicas que traía puesto...¿en que diablos estoy pensando?!! IDIOTA DESPIERTA YA!!

Derek: chica pasable, chica buena, chica simpática, chica fea, chica buen cuerpo cara hasta las huevas, chica curva, chica...pero que diablos es eso??

Ston: control...no te muevas cuerpo, no te muevas...oye! ¿qué hace ese tipo mirando así a Nara? Le lanzaré mi mirada....JA nunca falla!! Jajajaja

Anara: Ay no!! Ya van 3!! Si sigo así no voy a conocer a nadie durante todo al año...pero ¿Por qué me mira tanto Turk? ¿Qué diablos le pasa?...NOOOOOOO no puede ser Hao se ve muy bien bajo todas esa luces...wau...No no, es Hao acuerdate...

-Tengan, beban con cuidado!! No vaya a ser que no lo soporten

-¿a qué te refieres? Preguntaron todos al unisono

-a que de repente son pollos...(N/A: pollos son los que se emborrachan rápido)

-JA ninguna bebida carveza me va a matar o...volver pollo como sea, hasta el fondo!!!-Si hay algo que a Ston no le gusta, es que lo sobreestimen o que lo reten. Este era uno de esos casos. Claro él no sabía lo que le esperaba...jeje.

-Jajajaja!! Ya voy 10 juarras y no ma he pasade nado jajajaja

-¿Pero que diablos le pasa?-se preguntaban todos los espiritus. Parecía que Ston por primera vez en su vida había dejado de ser estricto y centrado, vaya que esa poción era poderosa.

-Wau!! Mi cuerpo se mueve jajaja, vamos Harume!!-Ston jaló a Harume y para sorpresa de todos ella lo dejó. Harume era bastante curiosa y quería saber por que los humanos se movían de esa manera tan extraña. Derek al ver esto no se quedó sentado...

-De tin marin de don pingüe tuca la macara titere fue yo no fui fue tete pegale pegale que ella fue...ja! Tenemos una ganadora!...Hola!-sonrisa-bailas?-La chica derretidísima aceptó. Solo quedaban en la mesa Anara, Hao y Turk. Los tres estaban un poco incómodos...(pensamientos de derecha a izquierda)

Turk: ¿La saco? Si la saco, no no la saco, aunque la saco? Mmm si la saco no no la saco

Hao: ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer? No la puedo sacar por que me odia, pero no me voy a quedar aquí sentado...mmm y ahora que hago?

Anara: creo que ninguno me va a sacar, ojalá no me saque Hao...pero si me saca ¿Qué le digo? Mmm Pero que es eso...

Tu si quieres de esto toma que yo tengo lo que tu quieras de mi, ven perrea lento coge el movimiento ven gata celosa por mi duro duro duro perreo papi perreo azótame

La letra era bastante provocadora, Hao se sonrojo. Todas las personas bailaban de una manera loca y la música sacaba los instintos mas bajos de la gente. Lamentablemente la música también atravesó el cuerpo de los espíritus. Harume y Ston bailaban pegaditos, si que se movían bien. Anara, Hao y Turk querían bailar, eran los únicos pavos que no bailaban, pero, al parecer no eran los únicos....

-Ya veo-pensó Hao-Yoh...

-¿Qué pasa con Yoh?-preguntó Nara

-acaso está aquí, por que me gustaría conocerlo...

Anara miró a Turk, y este le devolvió la mirada, parecía que ellos iban a sobrar, así que...

-Volvemos Hao...no te nos pierdas-Anara y Turk se les unieron a Ston y Harume, Derek ya estaba en un rincón con la chica, anotando su número teléfonico y el de su amiga con el pretexto de que si se le pierde su número llamaría a la otra, etc, etc

(N/A: que floro!!) . Ellos 4, eran las parejas más sexys de toda la disco. Parecía que estos espíritus sabían como divertirse...y a lo grande. Bajo el ritmo de esa música todos perdían el control, eran arrasados por una fuerza invisible y muy fuerte. Las personas

rodearon a los 4 espíritus y empezaron a cantar las canciones

Baila morena baila morena, perreo pa las nenas perreo pa los nenes (N/A: no estamos afanadas con el perro es solo para dar énfasis, jejeje y hacerlo un toq más divertido)

Mientras tanto el encuentro entre los hermanos no podía atrasarse. Horo Horo y Pilika ya habían llegado y se les habían unido a Yoh, Len, Manta, Ryu y Tamao. Ninguno bailaba, con excepción de Pilika, la cual se encontraba en un rincón con nuestro querido espíritu...Derek. A Horo Horo no le gustaba para nada que le coquetearan así a su hermana. Los shamanes habían decidido divertirse y probar el nuevo club que se había inaugurado, Anna no los había acompañado...bueno mejor dicho no le habían avisado..jeje...Casi nada había cambiado, ya los jóvenes tenían 16 y todos, bueno, se habían desarrollado. En el caso de los hombres ya no eran tan flacuchos, y en el caso de las chicas, bueno, habían madurado.

-No entiendo que le ve a ese tipejo?!! ...OYE!! SACA TUS APESTOSAS MANOS DE MI HERMANA!!- Horo estaba un toque intranquilo, no le gustaba para nada ese chico, algo de él, algo en su aura no le gustaba para nada...

-Ay pero joven Horo Horo ese chico es muy simpático y atractivo-Tamao se acababa de sonrojar, ya que Derek le había mandado una mirada matadora...pero no sólo a él, sino también a los otros, los cuales, se sonrojaron también (N/A: No que fueran gays ni nada por el estilo). Luego Derek la sacó a bailar y claro la canción ya había cambiado, ahora pasaron una balada...Ston seguía bailando, no paraba. Harume ya se estaba cansando..., pero en una vuelta Ston cayó al piso completamente jato (N/A: Por sia jato significa dormido). Harume lo cargó y los que estaban a su alrededor se sorprendieron, al ver la fuerza de la joven. Turk y Nara no la pasaban mal. A Turk se le había pasado el nerviosismo y dirigía siempre a Nara una amplia sonrisa. A ella le gustaba, los brazos de Turk eran fuertes y la rodeaban con ternura. Harume pasó al lado de Derek y Pilika, le hizo una señal y siguió delante.

-Discúlpame...me tengo que ir, pero no te preocupes te llamaré. Pero antes haré que esta noche sea inolvidable para ti- Derek la cogió entre sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso. Pilika lo disfrutó bastante, luego él la acompañó hasta su mesa y la dejó sentada. Luego voltió para cogerle las manos a Tamao

-Que tengas una muy buena noche-besó sus manos-me hubiera gustado bailar también contigo...estaré pensando en ti-beso en el cachete.

-COMO TE ATREVES A BESAR A MI HERMANA Y LUEGO JILEARTE A OTRA!!-Derek levantó la mirada lo miró tiernamente y le sonrió. Luego su mirada pasó por todos y se detuvo en Yoh –el shaman king está aquí-pensó-nos estaremos viendo, estoy seguro-les dijo a los shamanes, luego se voltió y se dirigió a su mesa. Derek dejó a todos los shamanes sorprendidos y a dos jóvenes muy enamoradas. Harume avisó también a Nara y a Turk, los cuales la siguieron...Los 5 se reunieron en la mesa, y para su "sorpresa" Hao no estaba ahí.

-Nos volvemos a ver hermanito...-Todos voltearon y con sorpresa vieron la silueta de Yoh pero con el cabello largo y con ropa diferente...

-Hao!!

* * *

LUNAS SABDISH: Sorry por que el capitulo sea tan corto, pero es que preparo la sorpresa para el otro, mas bien Anglik la esta preparando, como veran nos turmanos en escribir los capitulos, pero es no quita que sean igual de buenos, ya que los editamos juntas.

Aiko-lizeth: Con respecto a la pregunta de los elementos, lo habíamos pensado, ya que esa sería la manera de clasificar a los grandes espíritus, pero por ahora no lo vamos a sacar, ya mas adelante te darás cuenta quien es que elemento. Y bueno en sí no es que no sepan nada de nada, sino que no están familiarizados con las nuevas sensaciones que están teniendo ni con os términos nuevos que están aprendiendo. Además ellos mas que todo se preocupaban por la aldea de los apaches, y no el mundo en su totalidad. Gracias por el review me alegro que te guste

Keiko: Me alegro que llene tus expectativas, que padre tu review, gracias por enviarlo.

Amalla-suu: Si es aleman, tu tambien sabes?? que chvre!! Bueno gracias por los bonitos comentarios, y no te preocupes las criticas las tomamos para mejorar el fic.

kurmti: Bueno, quien sabe que vaya a pasar entre Nara y Hao, aunque que quede claro que ella lo odia a morir, pero bueno del odio al amor solo hay un paso, aunque creo que en este fic esto no se aplica, bueno como ya dije quien sabe?, pero bueno quedate leyendo para que te enteres..jeje Grax por enviarnos el review y pliss sigue leyendolo.

Oriel1: Muchas gracias por el review!!bueno en sí en este cap como se van delimitando las parejas, pero aún hay más ya que va a haber bastante discusión en cuanto al AMOR. Sobre lo de Hao, bueno, parece que sólo Harume lo sabe, Ya veremos. Los grandes espíritus se dividen en 5 clanes, los cuales son representados por un elemento, ese tema no lo vamos a tocar por ahora, pero se verá mas adelante.

OTRA VEZ GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESCRIBIR!! Y OJALÁ QUE SE RÍAN CON ESTE CAP. XSIA NO ESTAMOS AFANADAS CON EL PERREO, Y SORRY POR TANTAS NOTAS DEL AUTOR JEJE, SE NOS FUE LA MANO

GRAX OTRA VEZ NOS ESTAMOS VIENDO!


	4. Reuniones

**TITULO: **LA VISITA DE LOS GRANDES ESPÍRITUS

**AUTORES: **LUNAS SABDISH Y ANGLIK DJILAH

**COMENTARIO: **EMPEZANDO X DISCULPARNOS X LA DEMORA Y QUE OJALÁ SIGAN LEYENDO EL FIC PSS XQ LES ESPRAN VARIAS SORPRESAS! SORRY OTRA VEZ Y ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP!

Turk y Anara estaban en su mundo, todo iba de maravilla para ellos, claro hasta que…

-Lo sientes?

-Demonios- pensó Turk

-Debemos irnos…no me gusta esto…la atmósfera se ha puesto demasiado pesada.

Anara se separó de Turk y se dirigió a la mesa donde los 3 espíritus se encontraban sentados. Turk estaba enfadado y se quedó parado en medio de la pista de baile. Claro de ahí se dio cuenta de que Anara ya se había ido.

-Qué es lo que sucede? Ja parece que ya se encontraron jajajaja me gustaría ver la cara del shaman king ahora

-No deberías reírte, eso no es conveniente para nosotros, Hao metió la pata.

-No te esponjes manita, no hay problema

-Ella tiene razón de todas maneras tenían que encontrarse algún día jeje pero….

-Qué sucede Derek? Qué estás pensando?

-Ah? Jajajaja nada sólo pensaba en la muchacha que conocí mmm si que sabía besar

-Ayyy debí imaginármelo! Fui una entupida al pensar que ibas a decir algo inteligente.

-Oigan…-Turk había abierto por fin la boca- qué haremos ahora?

-Preguntémosle a S….-el cual seguía durmiendo- pensándolo bien esperemos a ver que pasa jeje.

Mientras tanto los jóvenes shamanes trataban de disimular la cara de sorpresa que se formaba en ellos.

-Pero…como?

-Yoh…todo lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, por ahora sólo te puedo decir que esta, no va a ser la última ves que nos veamos…y que he venido bien acompañado.

Luego Hao dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud, dejando a todos estupefactos.

-Pues ya era hora! Creí haberte dicho que no te pierdas…

-Lo siento, pero ahora si podemos irnos

-Escucha bien esto Hao no te vuelvas a alejar…vamonos de una buena vez

Harume se veía enojada. Nadie sabía porque. Lo único que hizo después de haberle gritado a Hao fue cargar a Ston, el cual se había llevado la borrachera de su vida. Derek estaba bastante cansado, pero por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en Pilika, al parecer necesitaba contarle a alguien, creo que fue por eso que jaló a Turk para contarle lo sucedido. Hao se disponía a avanzar y ponerse al frente, pero Anara se lo impidió.

-Cuéntame ¿que paso?

-Nada en especial

-Espero que tu pequeña hazaña no vaya a afectar nuestra estadía

-No lo hará No tienes nada de que preocuparte

-Sabes? Me hubiera gustado bailar contigo, pero bueno será para otra oportunidad…-Anara avanzó y alcanzó a Harume.

Hao estaba sorprendido y un sutil rojo apareció en su rostro. Después de todo Anara era muy hermosa y esos grandes ojos verdes harían sonrojar a cualquiera, pero aún así, él no podía caer. Él sabía exactamente lo que Nara trataba de hacer. Seducirlo para así poder manipularlo.

-Esperen, ya llegamos

-¿Es aquí? Dios mio! Al fin! Me muero por dormir!

-Nara contrólate mujer! Hao tú y yo iremos primero ustedes aguarden por un momento, Turk, Ston es todo tuyo! Vamos Hao

Los dos entraron sincronizadamente y como estaba previsto Anna se encontraba atrás del mostrador.

-Habíamos hecho algunas reservaciones.

-Ten…-Anna tiró las llaves y luego se retiró

-¿Quién es ella?

-Es la futura esposa del Yoh

-Ja ya veo…Derek, Nara, Turk ya está todo listo entren!

-¿Cómo puede pesar tanto? ¿de qué está hecho este hombre?

-No te quejes solo súbelo!

Tras una larga caminata y varias escaleras…

-Bien, Turk este es tu cuarto encargarte de acostar a Ston

-Har no hay problema de eso yo me encargo jeje Turk no va a poder con tan grande responsabilidad.

-Bueno Hao Derek esta es la suya Nara yo te estaré esperando Buenas noches a todos.

-Como tu digas preciosa- Derek le mandó una gran sonrisa

-Idiota…

Con esto se dirigió a dormir. Derek estaba rojo! Había confundido a Harume por Pilika jajajajaja si que estaba avergonzado. Hao entró inmediatamente a su cuarto, seguido de Derek. Nara entró con Turk y acostó bueno acurrucó a Ston y luego se despidió de Turk, el cual quedó sorprendido por la rapidez del espiritu. Luego ella se acostó. Poco después regresaron los shamanes…

-Yoh tengo que hablar contigo… ahora

**WENO ESO ES TODO POR AHORA. SE QUE NO ES MUY DETALLADO Y SE PODRÍA MEJORAR PERO ESPEREN AL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**


End file.
